1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air transport unit for passengers and cargo. More specifically, the present invention is concern with an air transportation unit that has a vertical takeoff and horizontal displacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of aeronautics is very extensive. Airplanes elevate because of the action of the displacement of the vehicle wings, that when impacted on the atmospheric air, generate current lines on and under the wing producing a mass concentration of air between both sides of the wing. Thus, a sustentation force of vertical direction elevates the vehicle.
The wing has a wider border in the superior part, and an attack angle, given by the wing regarding a horizontal plane (FIG. 1). This design produces the separation of the air in current lines with more concentration in the inferior part of the wing, which makes the airplane elevate. Unfortunately, airplanes design has the inconvenience that it requires to move horizontally to reach the speed of sustentation and its sustentation force.
In the screw propeller of a helicopter, something similar happens. In this case, the screw propellers impact on the air to cause the sustentation force for achieving the takeoff. As in the case of the airplane, the screw propellers of the helicopter have in their section a tear form, and they impact on the air with an attack angle controlled by the pilot in the cockpit.
Because of the position of the screw propeller in a horizontal plane, it is posible for helipcopter to vertically takeoff, which overcome the problem of a runway for taking off or landing. However, the helicopter, for its design limitations, doesn""t have good capacity in the cargo bay. The screw propellers are not big enough for sustentation (as compare with the airplane). Moreover, its speed is not the same as the airplane, since the rotation of the main screw propeller, when advancing, cannot lean too much without losing sustentation.
The ascension speed in the helicopter is determined by the speed of rotation of the screw propellers and the attack angle.
Another invention that could be taken as a reference is the vehicle of surface effect, such as amphibian vehicles, used basically in marine transport. This vehicle moves on a mattress of generated air and maintained in the space between the helmet and the water surface or floor, on which it moves or remains stationary (FIG. 2).
Some of these vehicles have a considerable load and speed, U.S Navy JEFF-B (ACV) that loads150 tons to 50 knots, using 6-TF-40 of 2498 kW motors to 15400 rpm for its propulsion and rising 2 screw propellers in ducts of air of 12 feet (3.66 m) of diameter to 1250 rpm and 4 centrifugal fans of double entrance to 1900 rpm. However, since these vehicles require a mattress of air between the helmet and the water or floor, they are only able to rise to a small height.
The well-known British airplane of vertical takeoff xe2x80x9cBritish Sea Harrier,xe2x80x9d is an airship with approximately 30 years of existence. The Sea Harrier has four nozzles to exit gases of the jet engine, two of which are firm and two of mobile position with which can rise vertically. A problem presented by the Sea Harrier is that requires great power in the takeoff and is very difficult for maneuvering. (FIG. 3b).
Finally, the vehicle B22 (FIG. 3a), developed at a great cost by the Defense Department of the United States, develops a speed of 230 knots and has a capacity to load 4000 Kg.
Thus, the present inventor feels the necessity of providing an air vehicle with superior qualities to those of the prior art that can have a vertical takeoff and horizontal displacement, has a large load capacity and is economical to produce.
The present invention combines the best qualities of a helicopter with the best qualities of an airplane. The air vehicle according to the present invention does not have limitations on speed, altitude, or load capacity as the helipcopter. The air vehicle according to the present invention does not have the requirements for the taking off and landing of the airplanes because it can take off vertically.
The present invention provides an inverse sustentation air transport vehicle for passengers and cargo, the vehicle comprising:
a main flow generating unit to burn a mixture of fuel and air and produce a flow with an appropriate speed to archive the force of sustentation;
an air admission duct to receive the flow generated by the flow generating unit, the admission duct having a circular duct with a narrow exit to produce high speed flow;
a circular wing to directly receive the high speed flow and produce the necessary force for sustentation and elevation of the vehicle vertically, the circular wing having a traverse profile and an angle of attack divided in four sections, the circular wing being able to move independently or synchronized for each of the four sections in which it is divided;
a protective cover to protect the circular wing and direct the flow to the inferior part of the vehicle;
a secondary unit of propulsion for helping with the horizontal displacement of the vehicle, the secondary propulsion units installed on top or side of the vehicle;
a cockpit for transporting passengers;
wherein the maneuverability and stability of the vehicle can be changed by changing the angle of attack of each section of the circular wing.
The air transport vehicle according to the present invention has a main flow-generating unit or combustion gases, which is directed toward a circled firm wing, with the purpose of obtaining the necessary sustentation to elevate it. The flow directed toward the wing is protected with a cover with the surrounding means. The horizontal displacement is obtained using secondary propulsion units.
The load capacity will be given by the power of the main propulsion unit of the vehicle that will be selected according to the requirements or applications. The speed will only depend on the secondary propulsion units chosen. For a bigger vehicle, it would be possible to use two or more main propulsion units.
The maneuverability provided by the design of the air transport vehicle (FVIS) according to the present invention is superior to any of the air vehicle of the prior art. Its versatility allows to add the accessories that are necessary to overcome the maneuverability of the helicopter or the airplane when it is required.
The proposed invention represents a vehicle of air transport with superior qualities to those of an airplane because it eliminates the necessity to move horizontally for taking off or, to those of the helicopter because it doesn""t have the design limitations that block lifting an important load, neither the limitations of the same one to acquire a high displacement speed or to reach a considerable altitude.
The Flying Vehicle of Inverse Sustentation according to the present invention is of a simple, easy construction that requires few elements and very few mobile parts. The air transport vehicle is made with slight materials commonly used in the production of airships and it has a very lightweight.
The manufacture of the air transport vehicle is inexpensive, thus can fulfill the need of civil transport to a considerable population sector. The use of the present invention in military applications is very broad, because it is more versatile and efficient than the air vehicles of the prior art.
The FVIS does not have the impediment of load capacity as the helicopter, thus it will be able to carry emergency elements such as parachutes for the cockpit or the vehicle, using well-known systems for screw ejection and parachute unfolding (FIG. 4).
At the same time, because of the condition of the sustentation elements, a more compact structure can be used instead of a helicopter or an airplane.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood, and the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter, which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiments disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying other security systems for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent structures do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.